Character towing
Character Towing is the term used to describe the process of power leveling a character through the used of a second account and a high-level character that is of a much higher in level than the subject character. Character towing, executed properly can net the subject character large amounts of experience, gold, and items within the shortest amount of time. The goal of these guides is to help you level a character, through the use of a second high-level character that you already own, thus leveraging the time investment in your main character to create a second high-level character in the minimum time possible. This technique is feasible for either Alliance or Horde characters of any Class. Character Towing is not considered an exploit by the Terms of Service A towed character is better known as a twink. Getting Started Towing Experience Formula * The experience formula for character towing is unknown at this time, but there is a point that the level difference between the towing character and towee character results in the towee only receiving 1 experience point per kill as well as an upper cap to the mob level difference that nets no additional experience. Towing Character Level, Towee Character Level vs Mob Level Towing Character Level * The ideal level difference between the Towing character should be enough that the mobs being killed are of a trivial (gray) level difference. This ensures that the Towing character is absorbing the least amount of available experience from the Towed character. Towed Character Level vs. Mob Level * The ideal level of mobs to tow a lower level character through would be no higher in level compared to the towee than the amount of levels below that character that they could get experience from on their own. The reason for this is that if you kill characters above this threshold you are slowing down the towing process, because these higher level mobs would take longer to kill while only granting a trivial amount of additional experience if any over what killing the recommended level difference mob would net. Minimum Level of Towee *The minimum level for effective character towing is unknown at this time. Further research needs to be completed in this arena to come to a conclusive result. Please submit any information to this article for inclusion. Methods of Character Towing Overworld Grinding * This practice involves putting the towed character on auto-follow on the main character and killing in the overworld (non-instance) areas. Normal mobs will usually net approximately 55 experience per kill, while elite mobs yield approximately twice that number or 110 experience per kill. Limitations of Overworld Grinding * Competition - It is highly unlike on older realms that you will be able to locate an area where there are no other players competing with you for spawns. * Seperation - Mobs in the overworld have a set patrolling area, but are generally much further spaced apart than mobs in instances. * Experience Yield - The amount of experience that is earned by killing overworld mobs is not sufficient to justify this technique over the use of instance towing. What you trade off for safety of your lowbie you lose in experience gained per hour. Instance Towing Best Tower Classes The following class types are the best classes to use in the towing process as the lead character. They are listed in descending order of effectiveness * AOE Classes * DPS Classes * Healing Classes General Tips * Level Range * Supplies * Emergency Supplies Helpful Macros * Essential * Suggested * Plusses Best Places to Tow by Level Experience Per Kill Observed Towing with Level 70 External links